wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Volkner
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Volkner |jname=デンジ |tmname=Denzi |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Shining, Shocking Star |image=Diamond Pearl Volkner.png |size=160px |caption=Art from |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Blond |hometown=Sunyshore City |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Unknown |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer Elite Four |game=yes |generation= , , |games= |elite=yes |leader=yes |gym=Sunyshore Gym |league=Pokémon League (Golgon) |badge=Badge#Beacon Badge Beacon Badge |specialist=yes |type= types |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP165 |epname=Flint Sparks the Fire! |enva=Eli James |java=Hirofumi Nojima Daisuke Sakaguchi (child) }} Volkner (Japanese: デンジ Denzi) is the Gym Leader of Sunyshore City's Gym, known officially as the Sunyshore Gym. He hands out the to s who defeat him. He specializes in . In the games Volkner uses Pokémon in his battles. Trainers who defeat him will receive the , , and will be able to use outside of battle. In addition, all Pokémon, no matter what level, will obey them. Volkner is friends with , and had become dejected and depressed because no worthy challengers had come to Sunyshore City in a while. He had been considering challenging the Elite Four and spent all his time renovating the Gym's electrical equipment, which put a strain on Sunyshore's power supply and caused rolling brownouts, which the player experiences when first arriving in Sunyshore. Apparently, Volkner built the Gym's electrical gear puzzle completely out of boredom. When the arrives in Sunyshore City, Flint introduces them to Volkner, who agrees to hold off on challenging the Elite Four until after he battles the new challenger. In , Volkner and appear at the entrance to the and have a Double Battle against the and the player's . Volkner can later be fought, like the other Sinnoh Gym Leaders, at the Battleground. In , when Shauntal is battled for a second time, she will occasionally quote a book that she wrote which says, "'Do you know Thunderbolt?' was his first greeting to me. It wasn't until after we battled that I learned his name was Volkner." He also battles the player in Pokemon Black 2 and White 2 in Pokemon World Tournament. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Volkner.png |prize= 5880 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Volkner |game=DP |location=Sunyshore Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Volkner.png |prize= 6000 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Volkner |game=Pt |location=Sunyshore Gym |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Multi Battle with |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1= |bordercolor1= |headcolor1= |color2= |bordercolor2= |headcolor2= |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name= |sprite=Spr Pt Flint.png |class2=Leader |classlink2=Gym Leader |name2=Volkner |sprite2=Spr Pt Volkner.png |game=Pt |location=Fight Area |prize= 13920 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3 }} | | | }} | | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Volkner.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Volkner |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon World Tournament Volkner uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. He will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Sinnoh Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Volkner.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Volkner |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Volkner.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Volkner |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Gathered! Gym Leader! = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Volkner.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Volkner |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Pokémon: Inferno and Hydro! First Battle |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSVolkner.png |size=150px |prize= 12,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Volkner |game=IH |location=Golgon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Rematch |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSVolkner.png |size=150px |prize= 18,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Volkner |game=IH |location=Golgon League |pokemon=6}} | | }} | | }} | | Quotes ;Vista Lighthouse :"... ... ...So, you're the latest challenger up against the Sunyshore Gym... All right, I've decided! If I find you to be weak, I'm going to challenge the Pokémon League. I'm all done with renovating the Gym, so I don't need to be here. More than anything, I want to have battles that can thrill me again. As the toughest Gym Leader in Sinnoh, I'm going to unleash everything in my arsenal on you." ;Sunyshore Gym * Before battle :"...All right, challenger. It's not often, but some s manage to come and challenge me. But they've all been boring battles. I didn't break a sweat beating them. ...Sigh... I'm Volkner, the Gym Leader. They say I'm the top Gym Leader in Sinnoh, but... Anyway, I guess we'd better get this done. I hope you're the Trainer who'll make me remember how fun it is to battle!" * After the opponent sends out their last Pokémon :"Here it comes! Get ready for my trump card! /This is it! My trump card! " * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"Shocking... I didn't see this coming!" * Upon being defeated :"You've got me beat... Your desire and the noble way your Pokémon battled for you... I even felt thrilled during our match. That was a very good battle." * After being defeated :"...Hehehe. Hahahah! ...That was the most fun I've had in a battle since...I don't know when! It's also made me excited to know you and your team will keep battling to greater heights! This is your eighth Gym Badge. You've eared this!" :"That lets you use the hidden move even when you're not in a battle. Waterfall happens to be the key if you're going to the Pokémon League. Also, because you've collected all eight Badges, any Pokémon at any level will now obey you without fail. I want you to take this, too." :"What's inside that TM57 is the move . It may raise Special Attack if it lands. It's pretty hot." :"What's inside that TM57 is the move Charge Beam. It may raise Special Attack if it lands. It's electrifying!" * If talked to again :"Your next step is the Pokémon League challenge. It's time for you to cross the sea and win your way through the gauntlet that is . Demonstrate to the Pokémon League your mastery of your team. Against you, even the Elite Four will be pushed to fend off your challenge!" ; - Fight Area * Before battle :"I don't know how I managed to get myself into this, but... Show me the skills that got you through the Pokémon League!" * Upon being defeated :"Your toughness is something else. We were completely overwhelmed!" * After being defeated :"Hey! Don't burn out on us! Now you're just getting in the way." :"Hahaha! That was a blast! Our combination came up short, but you're also a lot tougher as well. Promise me we'll do this again. I'll see to taking this husk home." ;Villa * Any of the following :"I was told by that we're meeting here. ...That's funny. You haven't heard anything about it?" :"Every one of my Pokémon are top class in potential. They're all potential game breakers!" :"Oh, yeah. I decided not to join the Elite Four. I got an earful about not renovating the Pokémon League building. Well, no. I'd rather be a Gym Leader where I could meet ordinary folks." :"My is a force of nature to be reckoned with. No, don't get me started. I'll tell you another time." :"Hmm... This place gives me ideas about how I can renovate my Gym." * When Flint is at the Villa :"My relationship to Flint? There's no love lost, that's for sure." :"When I got my first Gym Badge, I used the move . Ever since, I've stuck with the type even as I got better. I do it because I don't want to ever forget how happy I was when I won. Incidentally, Flint's fascination with the type is only from his name. Someone told him that a flint is what's used to spark a fire, and that was it." :"What?" :"...Maybe. Don't ruin things for others, though." :"What's wrong? You're looking serious for a change." :"Don't start! That will make my Gym stand out less." :"...Are you kidding? That's why you Elite Four are called irresponsible." :"Well, at least you are. I tell everyone you're irresponsible." ;Battleground Scenario 1 * Before battle :"Your Pokémon... I can feel their power! Of course, you can sense the power of my Pokémon, can't you? Let us battle with you!" ::Yes: "Yeah! It's electric, this feeling of anticipation! Let's do it! We're going to make some sparks fly!" ::No: "Aww, come on now. Don't disappoint me..." ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "Hm? What's up? You do want to battle?" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"You methodically corner me! Just like before!" * Upon being defeated :"I even felt thrilled during our match. That was a very good battle." * After being defeated :"Winning makes me happy, and losing leaves me angry... That's no great revelation, but it's what makes me stronger." Scenario 2 * Before battle :"My ELECTIVIRE demands tough opponents. I'm willing to beg. Let's battle!" ::Yes: "You! And me! Let's make some sparks fly!" ::No: "Well, yeah, and Electivire is intimidating. I hear you..." ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "Hm? What's up? You're willing to face my ELECTIVIRE? And help toughen up my Pokémon?" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"You methodically corner me! Just like before!" * Upon being defeated :"I even felt thrilled during our match. That was a very good battle." * After being defeated :"Some Trainers have Pokémon they just have to have in their party. For me, ELECTIVIRE is that Pokémon..." ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I hope you're the Trainer who'll make me remember how fun it is to battle!" * Before battle (second round) :"The next opponent is you... I hope you're the Trainer who'll make me remember how fun it is to battle!" * Before battle (final round) :"Since you've come this far, you must be quite strong... I hope you're the Trainer who'll make me remember how fun it is to battle!" * Upon being defeated :"You've got me beat... Your desire and the noble way your Pokémon battled for you... I even felt thrilled during our match. That was a very good battle." * If the player is defeated :"It was not shocking at all... That is not what I wanted!" * After battle (if the player won) :"...Hehehe. Hahahah! ...That was the most fun I've had in a battle since...I don't know when! It's also made me excited to know you and your team will keep battling to greater heights!" * After battle (if the player lost) :"The best part of a battle is not just winning. Pokémon who are fighting feel their limit at the edge of winning or losing... Such a shocking battle is what I want!" * In the lobby (after the tournament) :"I like how your Pokémon respond to your earnest enthusiasm. I'm glad someone who knows how to enjoy Pokémon battles won the tournament." Artwork Sprites In the anime Volkner was first mentioned by Tower Tycoon Palmer in Challenging a Towering Figure!, saying that, after seeing his battling skills, would be able to give Volkner "a shock". Volkner appeared in person in Flint Sparks the Fire!, where it was revealed that he had met up with when they were younger; the two became rivals and eventually good friends. After Volkner became a Gym Leader, he designed the walkways of Sunyshore City and was responsible for other technological advancements for the city. He also designed the Sunyshore Tower, which supplies electricity to the entire city. However, he soon became bored with battling and resorted to giving free Badges to Trainers. After witnessing Ash's battle with Flint, he became interested in battling again and decided to accept Ash's challenge for a Gym battle. Volkner appeared again in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, where he and Ash began their Gym battle. However, it was quickly interrupted as stole the Sunyshore Tower, causing a citywide blackout. After Ash defeated Team Rocket with the help of his newly evolved , Volkner returned the tower back to its original place. However, as both the tower and Gym were badly damaged, Volkner told Ash that he had to repair them before they could have a rematch. Ash agreed to the terms, saying that he'll spend that time for more training. Ash challenged Volkner once again in The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!. During the last battle between and , Infernape's was activated once again. This time, however, Infernape was able to take control of its Ability, and by using the powers it gained, it won the match. This earned Ash the , thus allowing him to enter the Sinnoh League. Volkner made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokémon This listing is of Volkner's known Pokémon in the : is Volkner's very first Pokémon. He first appeared in Flint Sparks the Fire!, where he reunited with , and in the next episode. Raichu has been shown to be most of the time. Volkner first received his Raichu as a when he was young. He battled with Flint's Chimchar and lost. However, in their rematch, he defeated with . Since then, Flint and Volkner became friends and rivals. Later, Pikachu was battling the Proprietor's , when the latter he was a Pokémon poacher at the time. Houndoom dealt some damage to Chimchar and Pikachu, but Chimchar wasn't able to continue, leaving Pikachu to do it on his own. Volkner was very determined to battle the Proprietor. After a long battle, the Proprietor was defeated and became friends with Volkner and Flint. Pikachu evolved into a Raichu sometime when Volkner was growing up and took the job as becoming the Gym Leader. Raichu was very strong as he defeated several Pokémon such as a Trainer's and over time. However, Volkner did not select Raichu in both of his matches against . Raichu briefly appeared alongside Volkner during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Raichu's known moves are , , , and .}} appeared for the first time in The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, where he d Ash's Grotle during 's Gym challenge. However, the battle was called off due to Team Rocket terrorizing the city. During the rematch, Luxray first battled with , and won after taking hits from several s. Ash next used , which got badly injured during the battle. Due to this, his Ability got activated. However, this time was able to control his Ability, and with the powers gained through it, the Flame Pokémon quickly defeated Luxray, serving the final blow with a devastating , earning Ash the . He was seen in a flashback in League Unleashed!. Luxray's known moves are , , , , , and .}} was the first Pokémon which Volkner used during his rematch against Ash. Ash first used , but it was easily defeated. Next Ash chose to use . With his , Pikachu triggered Electivire's Ability, making it an even harder target to hit. However, when one of Electivire's punches connected with Pikachu, the Thunderbolt Pokémon was by Pikachu's . After this, Pikachu was able to finish Electivire with a well-aimed Iron Tail. Electivire's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was the second Pokémon used by Volkner during his and Ash's rematch. Ash chose to use his Infernape, which soon defeated the Lightning Pokémon with a . Jolteon's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |cs=Petr Gelnar |de=John-Alexander Döring |ja=野島裕史 Hirofumi Nojima 阪口大助 Daisuke Sakaguchi (as a child) |en=Eli James |fi=Antti Timonen |pl=Bartosz Martyna |es_la=Javier Olguín |es_eu=David Robles |pt_br=Felipe Zilse |sv=Mikael Regenholz }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga and her ]] After Team Galactic capture the Lake trio and defeat Candice, Maylene, and , Candice and Maylene demand that Byron send someone strong to train them. Because Byron is occupied with protecting Professor Rowan and Mr. Berlitz, he briefly considers sending Roark, but realizes that Roark will not be strong enough and tries to call Volkner instead. The call initially does not go through because Sunyshore City is in the middle of a blackout caused by Volkner's Gym renovations. Volkner, depressed that Pokémon battles have become boring as a result of few strong opponents challenging him, elects to leave the Gym when Byron's call gets through. When Volkner meets Platinum and the two female Gym Leaders, he initially mistakes Platinum as another Gym Leader, indicating that he is quite distant from his colleagues. He attacks them and leaves immediately, as none of them appear strong enough to interest him. Platinum's sincere dedication to impressing him and to inform him of Jupiter's prowess interests Volkner enough for him to send out his Electivire to battle her. He then promises that if she defeats him, he will award her the Beacon Badge. Eventually, the girl succeeds, and he yields it to her. He also gives a to Maylene so she can give it to Platinum while they go off to battle Team Galactic on the Spear Pillar. While the other Gym Leaders battle Team Galactic on Spear Pillar, Volkner ignores their calls for help and prepares to go home. Before he can leave, Volkner encounters a strange distortion in space right in front of the Sendoff Spring. Feeling excited from this discovery, Volkner calls his friend to help him investigate it. In the , he and Flint are seen researching about the strange phenomenon when Flint gets a call from Buck. Later, Volkner and Flint witness Platinum and her friends traveling to the Distortion World. Volkner teases Flint about caring that his younger brother has been injured, though Flint denies it and intends to defeat the person that beat Buck. Later, they arrive at the Sendoff Spring, and enter the Distortion World through the Turnback Cave. Upon arriving, they are attacked by and are chased throughout the Distortion World by it. Despite a powerful combination attack they used, Giratina proves too powerful for them and defeats the two with a . They manage to get up soon after, only for Giratina to leave to fight the other Legendary Pokémon in the area. After Charon is defeated, Giratina tries one last time to attack Platinum, only for Flint and Volkner to attack it from behind and defeat it. Satisfied, the two hi-five each other in a prideful boast of their strength. In the , a picture of Volkner can be seen in Shauntal's book. Pokémon This listing is of Volkner's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. is the first Pokémon seen in Volkner's possession. He used it in Platinum's Gym battle where it managed to defeat her Empoleon after escaping from its 's ice. Raichu's known moves are , , and .}} the second of Volkner's team seen. He used it in his battle against Platinum where it fought her Lopunny, using its great speed in the battle. However, it was eventually defeated. Elekid's only known move is .}} was the third Pokémon seen on Volkner's team. He used him in his battle against Platinum where he fought her Rapidash and despite his extremely powerful Thunder Punch, he was unable to defeat him unlike Jupiter's Tangrowth, which was able to easily defeat him. Later, he fought Giratina at the Distortion World only to be defeated. He later fought Giratina again, this time managing to defeat it. Electivire's known moves are and , and his Ability is .}} Given away was a Pokémon formerly owned by Volkner. Before the battle at the Spear Pillar, Volkner gave Maylene his Pachirisu, which she later gave to Platinum. Pachirisu's known moves are and , and her Ability is .}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Volkner makes a brief appearance in Gathering of the Legendary Pokémon!. He watched Hareta's battle with Koya in the audience. In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Volkner makes an appearance in a flashback in PMDP07 of the manga. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Volkner or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Lightning|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=9/111|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=029/090|jpset2=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=014/DPt-P}} |type=Lightning|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=31/111|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=027/090}} LV.X|type=Lightning|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo LV.X|ennum=109/111|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo LV.X|jpnum=030/090}} |type=Stadium|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=94/111|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=082/090}} |type=Supporter|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=98/111|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=079/090}} |type=Supporter|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=135/156|jpset=Ultra Moon|jprarity=U|jpnum=062/066|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=156/156|jpset2=Ultra Moon|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=071/066}} Trivia * Volkner's Japanese Leader title is . * Volkner and Jasmine have many similarities: ** The cities they both reside in, Olivine City and Sunyshore City, are close to the sea and have lighthouses: the Glitter Lighthouse and the Vista Lighthouse. Consequently, both Jasmine and Volkner are in their respective lighthouse when the player first meets them. ** Something stops both Jasmine and Volkner from battling the player in the beginning: Jasmine's Ampharos is ill, so the player has to get the Secret Potion to heal it, and there is a power outage in Sunyshore City, so the player can't reach it until the player has sorted out the dilemma with Team Galactic. ** They both appear in Sunyshore City in . * All of Volkner's Diamond and Pearl Pokémon are Pokémon that have gender differences. * In Diamond and Pearl, two of Volkner's four Pokémon, and , are not of his specialty type, though each know one Electric-type move ( and respectively). This changed in , when they were replaced by and . * Volkner's Electivire is the only Pokémon of a Gym Leader to use Seals in . It is used in the Double Battle with , who uses his , the only Pokémon of a member of the Elite Four to have Seals. * Volkner is the only Sinnoh Gym Leader to not have any Pokémon with more than one type in Diamond and Pearl. ** He also does not use any Pokémon with more than one type in the initial battle in Platinum, but he uses a in the post-game rematches at the Battleground. * Volkner being bored with weak Trainers and few challengers can also be seen in , leader of the Orange League, who had the same feeling, except Drake wasn't just letting challengers take the Winner's Trophy without battling. * In the anime, Volkner was to be the only Sinnoh Gym Leader that Ash battled who uses his in-game party from . * In the anime, Volkner was the only eighth Gym Leader Ash battled to have all of his Pokémon fully evolved. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives External links *Sunyshore.com's Volkner Page de:Volkner es:Lectro fr:Tanguy it:Corrado ja:デンジ zh:電磁 Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Electric-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters